


Once In A Super Blue Moon

by ProfessorFlimflam



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Last night in Nairobi, Return Of The Queen, The moon is a lesbian, Trace amounts of feels, short and sweet, super blue blood moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: On Serena’s last night in Nairobi, there is a super blue blood moon - a once-in-a-lifetime moon. She and Bernie sit beneath it, hand in hand under a blanket, as they once sat on the roof at Holby, and Bernie asks the same question she asked then.





	Once In A Super Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Serena must be packing to come back to Holby right about now... So of course they spent their last night together up a treehouse hotel watching the moon play all its tricks at once.

They sat on their balcony, a light cotton throw across their knees, sharing a bottle of something cold. The moon was a great disc of blazing gold high above them, a once-in-a-lifetime moon, and Bernie sighed, knowing that tomorrow, Serena would be seeing that same moon not from the hills above Nairobi, but from the chilly streets of Holby.

She turned her face from the moon to Serena, and asked with a wry smile, “Do you really have to go?”

Serena squeezed her hand, her own smile affectionate and knowing. “You asked me that once before. I had to go then, and I have to go now. I owe Henrik so much, and if I don’t go, who’s going to step in? Doesn’t bear thinking about.”

“Does it have to be you?”

“They need someone who knew Raf, someone who can do the people stuff, but who can handle the Board and trustees as well. Sacha’s doing his best, and he’s a wonderful father figure - did I tell you they’re calling him Daddy Bear now? - but he’s all at sea with the top floor stuff. And I need to see Henrik for myself, too - who else is going to understand half of what he's going through as well as I can?”

Bernie, who had snorted at Daddy Bear, softened and leaned imperceptibly closer. “I know, I know. You’re so obviously the right person, and exactly what the hospital needs right now. I’m just going to miss you. I’ve got sinfully used to our being together again.” She raised their joined hands to her lips and kissed Serena’s knuckles, fingertips, the ring on her third finger.

“It's not for ever. I’ll be back before you know it - and we managed while you were in the Sudan, didn’t we?”

Bernie pouted. “I don’t want to _manage_ any more. But I will do, if that’s what we need to do for now.”

Serena reached across her to take Bernie’s other hand, and laid their hands one atop the other, so that their rings touched, clinking lightly.

“It’s what we need to do for now. But there’s the guarantee that I’m coming back -” she tapped their rings together again “or that you’re coming back. Whichever happens first. We’ve spent too long apart already, I know, but I don’t think we can really be truly apart again now, do you?”

Bernie looked at her uncertainly. “You think so?”

“I know so. Even if I’m in Holby and you’re here, we won’t be apart. What’s that song - the film about the mice?”

Bernie frowned. “ _Of Mice and Men_?”

Serena dropped her hand and slapped her arm lightly. “Fool. _An American Tail_. The boy mouse and the girl mouse get separated and sing about being underneath the same moon even though they’re apart. Or is it his family? I forget the details. But it’s a very sweet song.”

She hummed the tune, and sang the first line or two before her voice cracked a little. Bernie took her hand again.

“We’re both girl mice,” she observed, a sleepy smile on her face.

“Yes we are,” Serena said fondly. “Two girl mice, underneath that same bright star, even though we’re a continent apart.”

“I thought we were under the same moon?”

“You make being soppy and sentimental very difficult sometimes, Berenice.”

Bernie smiled sheepishly. “Big macho army medic, me - we don’t do soppy. But come to bed and I’ll be as sentimental as you like…”

Their laughter echoed down the valley, and the semi-tame stork in the next tree rose flapping in alarm. In the morning, Bernie would drive Serena to the airport, and then head back to the hospital to drown her sorrows by mending someone else’s, and Serena would fly back to Holby to try and do the same. For now, though, they tossed aside the blanket and drew back into their treetop hotel room, as the moon blazed on in glory above them.


End file.
